


Brothers

by wayiiseelife



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One brother goes off to war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

Brothers

Summary: A quick shot between Danny, Joe and Jamie. What happens before Danny goes off to war. 

I got this idea from the song "Brothers." By Dean Brody.

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods or "Brothers."

"The house was like a tomb.  
I was hiding in my room.  
As my brother made his way on down the hall."

Danny Reagan sighed as he knocked on Jamie Reagan's bedroom door. He heard his mama crying downstairs and was doing anything to avoid going down there. "Hey." Danny said walking into the room. He saw that Jamie held a picture of the three Reagan brothers tightly. "Jamie, you okay?"

Jamie looked up with swollen eyes and smiled a bit. "Who's going to drive me crazy when your not here?"

"You still got Joe." Danny laughed. "He won't be going anywhere. And I'm sure that he'll drive you twice as crazy until I get back."

Jamie looked at him, and then looked down. He was trying to hold back the tears, which wanted to come out so badly. "Promise me something?" Jamie asked weakly.

"Anything." Danny already knew what the promise would be. He promised his mom, he promised his dad and he promised Linda, the same exact thing.

"Promise me, if anything happens to you over there. And you feel like you want to give up…and die. Remember us. And remember you have a reason to fight and come back home." Jamie looked back up to his oldest brother. His hand was shaking, but he didn't noticed because he was waiting for any answer. "Please…promise me, Danny."

"I promise, Jamie." Danny sat down by Jamie on the bed, and put his arm around the younger man.

"I didn't want to say goodbye  
And I was trying to deny there was a war  
And that he got the call."

"I don't want to say good-bye, Danny." Jamie said suddenly after a couple minutes of silence. "If I say good-bye…"

Danny interrupted his youngest brother. "Don't say good-bye, Jamie. Because I want you to remember that I am coming back. I am coming back home, okay?" He felt like he was giving his brother false hope but he knew that he needed it. "Now…can you walk me downstairs? I don't wanna face the folks alone."

"Sure thing." Jamie answered, getting up from his bed. "Where's Joe, Danny?"

"In his room. He need some time alone." Danny answered. He was worried about Jamie, but he never thought Jamie would be taking the good-bye's better than Joe. "Come on, kid. Remember, I have a plane to catch to soon."

Jamie laughed, just a little bit and walked with Danny downstairs to the living room where everyone was at waiting for the American Solider.

"I watched him from my window  
Walking down the drive  
Then I ran down the stairway  
Through the front door and I cried"

Joe watched Danny and his family from the driveway. He was scared, though he'd never tell anyone he was. Because he was a Reagan, he didn't have the choice to be scared or afraid. But with his big brother going across the ocean, to fight a war that wasn't even his. Joe was scared. Scared of what mighthappen to Danny over there.

Joe walked back and forth in his bedroom before he made a run for it to the driveways and the good-byes.

"You come back you hear?  
And I let him see my tears  
I said I'll give you my rookie of DiMaggio  
I'll do anything you want,  
Clean your room, or wash your car  
I'll do anything so long as you don't go  
But he said, this is what brothers are for"

Danny smiled to himself when he saw Joe come out of the front door slowly, making his way towards the Reagan family. Joe reached out to his brother, with tears in his eyes. "You come back you hear?" Joe deiced against wiping his tears, so Danny knew that Joe was going to miss him like the rest of the family was going to.

"I will." Danny promised. He took his younger siblings into a group hug, as he turned his head to his dad and whispered, "Keep them safe until I get back."

"Well I have my heroes,  
But the one I love the most  
Taught me how to hunt and swing a bat  
And I wrote him every night,  
I said I miss our pillow fights,  
But lately I just wonder where you're at"

Erin ran into the house as soon as the black SVU holding Danny turned down the block. Joe and Jamie kept quiet for a few minutes watching the empty road together. They both were hoping the SVU would turn back saying they made a mistake, Danny will be staying in New York with them…safe.

"He's a hero." Jamie said. "Joe?"

"Yeah." Joe looked to his baby brother and sighed. His bad thoughts were coming back.

"He's going to come home safe isn't he?"

Joe saw that Jamie was shaking, holding back tears and looked like he was about to pass out. "I hope so, Jamie." Joe said to his youngest brother as he pulled him into a hug.

Good-bye.

Joe hates that word now.

"Sometimes freedom makes it hard to live

When it takes things from you that you don't want to give"

Danny called Jamie's cell phone when he got to the airport.

The phone went right to voice mail, like he was hoping it would.

"I said you come back you hear?  
I miss you being near  
Laugh and fish down in the maple grove  
I'll do anything you want  
There must be someone I can call,  
And just maybe they would let you come back home  
But he wrote, this is what brothers are for"

Danny made the same call to his sister, Erin, and to his brother, Joe.

Both of their cell phones went to voice mails. Like he hoped they would.

"I may never have to face the anger of those guns,  
Or lie cold and wounded in my blood,  
Or know the sacrifice and what it must of cost  
For him to love me that much"

Jamie sighed, as he laid on his childhood bed. He reached onto his dresser for his cell phone. He noticed that he had one missed phone call and a voice mail.

He quickly went to voice mail when he noticed the missed call was from Danny.

"Hey." Danny's voice sounded hoarse like he just got done crying. "Your strong. I just wanted to remind you of that. Remember that you are a Reagan, and your strong. One of the strongest people I know, Jamie. Keep the family in a good place. I'm counting on you. I love you, Jamie. Talk soon."

Jamie smiled as he closed his cell phone. His brother believed in him.

And he knew what he had to do to keep his family in a good place and knew what to do to keep Danny in a good place. He went to his desk, got a piece of paper and pen out and started to write….

"Well, it had been two years,  
And I held back my tears  
When I saw him in that wheel chair on the shore  
And as I ran and held him tight,  
That's when he looked me in the eye  
And said I'm sorry that you have to push me home  
And I said hey, this is what brothers are for..."

Jamie and Joe smiled at each other when they saw Danny coming out of the plane.

He was home.

Safe.


End file.
